


Big 'Brother' Sam?

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Wincest DeanxSam
Genre: M/M, Multiple Dean Winchesters, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: A hunt gone wrong which ended with Dean getting hit with a spell by a Witch





	Big 'Brother' Sam?

**Author's Note:**

> Might suck you have been worned
> 
> First time writing on here I usually write on Wattpad

"I'm going to Fucking Kill that bitch" the older Winchester growled in his current state walking into the run down motel room "Language young man" Dean younger brother Sam mused "Shut it Samantha" Dean said in a pissy tone which only led to Sam laughing "this _**ISN'T**_ funny Sam!!" The smaller Winchester shouted his voice cracking 

Sam tried to keep his mouth shut just stairing at his so called big brother who was small at the moment "how?" Sam finally spoke making Dean give him his famous Bitch face "Samuel...... I'M SIX YEARS OLD AGAIN!" Dean yelled his cheeks turning red in anger which honestly, was very adorable to Sam "does little Dean need a nap?" Sam said joking which earned him a punch in the leg "I fucking hate you right now" Dean grumbled "love you too _**Little brother**_ " "THATS IT COME HERE YOU FREAKING GIANT" Dean screamed taking out his knife chasing Sam around the motel while Sam just laughed

 

Now Dean knows how Sam felt when they were younger, Sam can't wait to turn Dean back though

 

He misses kissing his Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short sorry guys


End file.
